


Heart's Desire

by Krisser__kris



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-07
Updated: 2002-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos gets hypnotized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Desire

** Heart’s Desire **

**by Krisser**

 

“In the next twenty-four hours you will pursue your heart’s desire. Should your friends, for some reason, need you to abandon this pursuit, the word applegate will release you. Do you understand?”

The audience watched as Dr. Adam Pierson nodded his head.

The hypnotist then reaffirmed the assignment, “Adam, what will pursue for the next twenty-four hours?”

“My heart’s desire,” the man said with closed eyes.

“Excellent. Now, as you open your eyes, you will feel rested and refreshed. Open now.” The hypnotist stepped back to observe his subject.

Dr. Adam Pierson opened his eyes as he stretched reminding MacLeod of a cat as he watched his friend intently.

Pierson turned to the hypnotist, “See, John, told ya you couldn’t put me under.”

The small group giggled and laughed. Other than MacLeod and Dawson, the group was made up of entirely of the university faculty. 

The evening festivities were in celebration of the newly received two million-dollar grant for the anthropology department. Dr. Pierson, one of the newest faculty members, was the instrumental cog in gaining the endowment due to his translation of “The Last Tribe” text.

In appreciation, the staff had volunteered him to be the hypnotist’s subject.

The old immortal looked at the twittering crowd and asked, “Well?”

“Adam, you sing real nice,” one colleague offered.

“Was that the funky chicken?” another asked.

The startled immortal looked over to his friend and raised his brow in question.

Duncan found it hard to hide the smirk. All he received in return was a well-known immortal scowl.

Joe Dawson leaned over to say in a low tone, “The next twenty-four should be interesting.”

Duncan nodded as he watched the older immortal bow before the applause and shake the hypnotist’s hand. He made his way back to the table by way of the host bar. He snagged three beers. 

MacLeod reached out for one of the bottles only to watch his friend hold them up and away.

“These are mine, get your own.” He sat down, hoarding his stash. “I find I’m thirsty. Must be all that singing.” In a lower, staged whisper, “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“You were good.” MacLeod’s smile was genuine.

Methos, the oldest immortal, beamed at his friend and rested his hand on the Highlander’s thigh as he leaned in, “Why, thank you. I could continue in private, if you like.” His breath lingered in Duncan’s ear.

“Adam? What are you playing? I wasn’t the one that volunteered you for that.” Duncan needed clarification. He enjoyed the hand resting on his thigh a little too much.

The now playful immortal leaned over even further, “I think we need to bug out of here.” Again, the words were whispered and the breath lingered about the ear.

“Me…Adam.” Startled as the hand crept higher up his leg, Duncan lost his concentration. “We haven’t had dinner yet?”

“Mac, I’ve only got twenty four hours to achieve my heart’s desire, I need to get cracking. I also need your help to attain it,” Methos all but purred.

“What do you need me to do,” the Scot asked dubiously, swallowing hard.

“Drive me.”

Duncan knew the exit word so he opted to help. “Okay, we’re outta here.” He turned toward Dawson, “Talk to you tomorrow, Joe.” The Scot smiled at his watcher.

“You leaving all ready?” Joe asked confused.

“Got to help Adam with his assignment,” Duncan said with amusement as the older immortal tugged at him.

Joe smiled and waved them off.

As the Highlander and the oldest immortal exited the building, Duncan heard a giggle. He was stunned to realize that it had come from the man beside him. This hypnosis thing was affecting Methos like a lot of beer. Damn, but the man was cute. He ushered the cute one toward his car.

On the drive home, MacLeod found himself swatting his passenger’s hand away from his crotch. The hand would ghost up his thigh and hover. Duncan had no wish to crash now, he was curious as to what help Methos was needing. 

He parked outside Methos’ place. He was dragged from the vehicle and practically shoved up the stairs.

Just as Duncan finished closing the door behind him he found himself slammed up against said door as his ancient friend began devouring his mouth. He wanted to question what practice he thought he needed in this, but all rational thought left his head as his tongue wound up deep inside Methos’ mouth.

“I have to make this work, what am I doing wrong?” the tone indicated that this was a serious question.

“Too many clothes.” 

There it was again, that sound, a giggle. His Methos was giggling. Then the Highlander found himself stripped of his clothes.

He liked the way that the old immortal’s eyes stared hungrily at him and at his hard, weeping cock. With the tiny shred of coherent thought that he still possessed, he growled, “Now, you have too many clothes.”

Methos laughed as he shrugged out his clothes quickly, letting the material brush Duncan’s erection on the way to the floor. He pulled the youngster with him to the bed and pushed him down, completely covering the Highlander’s body with his own. He could feel MacLeod's erection against his groin and shifted his hips to brush his own against the welcoming hardness 

He reclaimed the mouth and sucked in the moans of pleasure that emanated from deep within Duncan’s throat. Methos undulated against the body beneath him, but found he wanted more. He moved up closer to Mac’s head and alternated between nibbling on his ears and lips as his hands searched for oil from the nightstand.

The older immortal coated his highlander’s body with essence of chocolate and then proceeded to lick it all off, never quite touching places that were anxious with need to be touched. 

MacLeod begged incoherently for something, but he could not form thoughts or words. He was lost within the maelstrom of sensation, the like of which he had never experienced before.

His instep, his knees, the inside of his thighs, all set his body afire. He was writhing with no desire to stop. Places he didn’t know existed on his body were now driving him over the edge. His surprising lover chose to use slow exploration as exquisite torture. His oil covered body allowed for an even greater ease of movement. Mac pulled the firm body tighter against him.

For Methos, hearing the moans, the begging from Duncan beneath him was almost his heart’s desire.

Slicked with oil he slipped inside, nothing up to this moment in his five thousand years prepared him for the flood of emotions that filled him. Encased within, he held still for a moment to savor the sensations, but brown eyes beseeched him and he thrust deliberately, in and out. He built up slowly again until Duncan could only make Gaelic sounds of need and pleasure.

Methos tried to hold on, to make it last longer, but he, too, was caught up and Duncan carried him over as he was clenched tighter within as Duncan pulsed out in long, hard shots. Hearing his name yelled as his Highlander came could also almost be his heart’s desire.

The sated immortal laid his head on the Highlander’s chest. He snuggled in tighter as he felt a hand stroke his neck.

“On which part were ye needing practice? I couldn’t identify any. Should I say the exit word about now?” Duncan asked, oddly not wanting the man in his arms to practice with anyone else.

“You can applegate or any fruit variation, but it won’t change the way I’m acting. I was never hypnotized. I just went with it on the outside chance that I’d need an excuse for the way I planned to act.”

“Your plan?”

“To seduce my Highlander.”

“Aye, yew did that.” Duncan looked into the open face, surprised at what he found there, “Am I your Highlander?”

“Always have been.”

“So you were going after your heart’s desire?”

Methos nodded.

“And that would be what exactly?”

“You.”

It was stated so simply that Duncan held his breath on all that was implied in that one word.

“All our tomorrows together?”

“Exactly.”

“Okay,” Duncan MacLeod agreed easily. He moved his head closer to Methos.

And for the ancient immortal, that was the movement he had been subconsciously looking for, that arching back of Duncan’s neck, exposing all of it to him. He knew that Duncan was where he wanted to be. His trust was implicit.

Methos was enclosed within the tangled embrace of his sated Highlander whose his kiss-swollen lips whispered, “I love you.” 

Tomorrows together, that was indeed his heart’s desire.

fin


End file.
